


Еще Одна Ночь (One More Night)

by Vasilika



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Drunk John, Eventual Jorian, First Kiss, Flaff, M/M, Misunderstandings, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, alleys, bar hookups, sexbot, slight angst, sort of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilika/pseuds/Vasilika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон замечает сексбота с глазами точно такими же, как у одного хорошо ему знакомого адроида.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One More Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151360) by [mangochi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangochi/pseuds/mangochi). 



 

У сексбота яркие голубые глаза и гладкая кожа, и Джон понимает, что ему трудно не поддаться соблазну.  
  
\- Не заинтересован, – бормочет он, с причиняющей боль решимостью отбрасывая медленно блуждающую руку. – Извини, – он добавляет это, считая, что обязан, а затем немедленно чувствует себя идиотом. Этому боту совершенно безразлично то, что Джон его отверг; скорее всего он уже наметил себе другую цель.  
  
Джон не в силах совладать с собой: он оборачивается и наблюдает, как бот плавно направляется к непритязательному мужчине, устроившемуся немного дальше за барной стойкой; обтянутые кожей бедра покачиваются, но движения все равно остаются отчетливо мужскими несмотря на его нелепый гордый вид. Он неожиданно задумывается, может ли Дориан ходить вот так, и резко опустошает еще одну стопку, прежде чем эта мысль полностью формируется.  
  
Но его разум все равно предательски выдает, что, _конечно_ , Дориан может так ходить. Дориан может что угодно. Все, что нужно сделать Джону, это попросить, может, вскользь упомянуть бота, увиденного в баре, с небесно-голубыми глазами и знакомой живой ухмылкой…  
  
Он выпивает следующую рюмку, наслаждаясь отупляющим чувством жжения, которое наполняет его мозг приятными статическими помехами на целых двадцать секунд.  
  
Он засранец, угрюмо думает он, с грустью смотря на пустую стопку в своей руке. Бармен объявляет последний раунд, и он забирает свой кредитный чип с высокой стойки, прежде чем отодвигается от нее, лишь слегка покачиваясь. Он до смешного горд собой, когда самостоятельно добирается до выхода, горд настолько, что не замечает пиликающих по мере его движения дверных сканеров, пока вышибала не хватает его за плечо.  
  
\- Ты слегка перебрал, приятель, – сочувственно обращается к нему мужчина, кивая головой в сторону дисплея, установленного у дверного проема. Джон бросает косой взгляд на процент содержания алкоголя в крови и мрачно ругает самого себя. – Есть кто-то, кто может тебя забрать?  
  
Нет. Кроме Мальдонадо… но ему думается, это не совсем то, что она имела в виду, когда дала ему свой номер и очень серьезным голосом сказала, что если ему понадобится помощь, она всегда к его услугам. Уж точно помощь не такого рода, подозревает он.  
  
Дориан пришел бы, он это знает. Но Дориан сейчас с Руди, наверное, в другом баре, где андроид, вероятно, смотрит, как другой мужчина выставляет себя полным идиотом в окружении сексботов. Может, Дориан нашел миленького сексбота и для себя… Они вообще могут заниматься сексом? Джон без понятия, надо бы ему спросить в следующий раз. Возможно, Дориан даже позволит ему…  
  
\- Сэр?  
  
Джон вырывает себя из пьяного оцепенения и грубо отдергивает руку.  
  
\- Должен позвонить, – глухо бормочет он, доставая комм из кармана и набирая номер до того, как успевает отговорить себя от этого.  
  
К его удивления Дориан отвечает после первого же гудка, он звучит почти… взволнованно по какой бы то ни было причине.  
  
\- Джон?  
  
\- Привет, – он неожиданно чувствует себя странно, стоя спиной к вышибале, пока потихоньку накатывавшие волны по-настоящему ужасной головной боли собираются за его глазами. – Ты… – он слышит слабый шум голосов с той стороны. – Это кто?  
  
\- Руди, – Дориан понижает голос до осторожного шепота. – Он тут привел парочку… друзей.  
  
\- О. Тогда, может, я… – Джон сжимает кончик носа пальцами и прикрывает глаза, одурманенный выпивкой. – Неважно.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, Джон?  
  
Нет. Нет, он определенно _не_ в порядке.  
  
\- Все супер, – он обрывает вызов прежде, чем Дориан успевает ответить ему, и быстренько прикидывает прелести обморока. Оно того не стоит, заключает он, уставившись на подозрительные пятна на полу.  
  
\- Сэр, я могу вызвать для вас сопровождающего, – вежливо предлагает вышибала, и Джон отрицательно мотает головой и жалеет об этом движении. Окружающая остановка кружится, и он стискивает зубы и пытается четко проговорить:  
  
\- Я в норме.  
  
Последнее, что ему сейчас нужно, это другой коп, и не приведи Господи, если заявится _Пол_ и получит удовольствие лицезреть его вот таким.  
  
У вышибалы такой вид, будто он готов прямо сейчас вцепиться клещами в Джона и все равно добыть для него чертового полицейского, поэтому Джон в отчаянии обращает свое внимание на толпу в поисках спасения и неожиданно натыкается на уже знакомого сексбота, облокотившегося на стойку рядом с уже знакомым мужчиной и лениво скрестившего ноги в лодыжках. Джон видит, как бот откидывает назад голову, открывая горло, и смеется; идеальный звук, который отчего-то получается более искренним, чем настоящий.  
  
В груди Джона внезапно что-то сжимается, в животе начинает трепетать то самое чувство, которое появляется, когда он обычно принимает _очень плохое_ решение. Затем бот бросает на него взгляд, прямой, пронизывающий, и Джон, будучи нетрезвым, не в состоянии определить его иначе чем преднамеренный.  
  
\- Я со своим ботом, – слышит он свои слова, неопределенно махая в сторону сексбота. – Мы удалимся через минуту.  
  
Вышибала скептически косится в направлении, которое указывает дрожащая рука Джон. Сексбот в этот момент пропускает пальцы сквозь тонкие волосы объекта своего интереса рядом с ним, улыбаясь и кивая в ответ на какую-то-там-возбуждающую-фразу, которую, без сомнения, произносит мужчина.  
  
\- А ты всегда держишь своих ботов на таком длинном поводке?  
  
\- Это уже мое чертово дело, – огрызается Джон, смотря на амбала так свирепо, как только может в данных обстоятельствах. – Так ты нас выпустишь или как?  
  
Вышибала отступает, бегло, но внимательно смотрит на него. Он не идиот, этот парень, и Джон понимает, что ни капли его не одурачил. Но, не будучи идиотом, он так же прекрасно понимает, сколько проблем возникнет, если он позволит пьяному нетвердо стоящему на ногах человеку уйти в ночь, и кивает.  
  
\- Ладно. Иди забирай своего бота.  
  
Точно. Почему-то пьяный разум Джона до этого пока не додумался. Он резко качает головой взад-вперед, затем прокладывает дорогу через толпу к стойке. Бармен скользит по нему настороженным взглядом, но Джон игнорирует его и останавливается перед сексботом.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
Бот смотрит на него, и Джона снова поражают эти чертовы глаза, эти чертовы губы, лишь самые уголки которых изгибаются в усмешке.  
  
\- Здорово, чувак, – небрежно отзывается бот, и Джон ощущает, как что-то сильно и болезненно сжимается внутри него. – Хочешь развлечься?  
  
\- Ну да, – говорит Джон, пропуская мимо ушей демонстративно громкое покашливание сидящего рядом мужчины. – Да, хочу.  
  
****

**◊ ◊ ◊**

****  
\- Как тебя зовут? – выдыхает Джон, когда сексбот дразняще скользит ртом по его шее, оставляя за собой теплый влажный след, и поднимается к линии челюсти Джона. Одна из самых последних моделей, рассеянно думает Джон, когда бот кусает его подбородок.  
  
\- Можешь звать меня как тебе угодно, – услужливо подсказывает сексбот, голубые глаза слегка прикрыты.  
  
_Дориан_.  
  
Пальцы Джона на руках бота усиливают хватку, вминаясь в синтетические мышцы.  
  
\- Нет, – хрипло произносит он. _Это не он_.   
  
Сексбот наклоняет голову набок, будто ответ Джона пробуждает в нем легкое любопытство, потом уголок губ поднимается в веселой улыбке.  
  
\- Я _А_ дам.  
  
\- Адам, – ошеломленно повторяет Джон, его дыхание сбивается от удивления, когда бот... _Адам_ наклоняется вперед и придавливает его спиной к гладкой поверхности стены гостиничного номера, с легкостью удерживая запястья.  
  
\- Как ты меня хочешь? – бормочет Адам в ямку за ухом Джона, его дыхание на коже прохладнее, чем человеческое.  
  
\- Так, – стонет Джон, чувствуя дрожь удовольствия несмотря на то, насколько основательно он пьян, и он прижимается к телу бота. – Как ты сам пожелаешь, просто… сейчас.  
  
\- Хорошо, – дружелюбно соглашается Адам, его идеальная как с картинки улыбка все еще пляшет на лице, когда он намеренно медленно двигает бедрами. Джон подавляет чертовски смущающий звук, готовый вырваться из горла, его грудь тяжело поднимается под грудью бота, и его руки, все еще прижатые к стене, непроизвольно дергаются от желания избавиться от дурацкой одежды.  
  
\- Просто заставь меня забыть, – вроде бы он успевает сказать это, перед тем как грани происходящего расплываются, теряя четкость.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Прикосновения Адама чертовски мягкие, точь-в-точь такие, какими Джон представляет прикосновения Дориана, и мысли об этом причиняют ему б **о** льшую боль, чем любая крепкая хватка, какие бы синяки она ни оставила.  
  
\- Сильнее, – низким голосом требует он, пытаясь податься навстречу ладони Адама, когда она, возбуждая желание, скользит между его ног, гладя сквозь ткань. – Ну же…  
  
\- Ты сам сказал, что выбор за мной, – грустно произносит Адам, игнорируя старания Джона прижаться к нему поближе. – Ты мне разрешил, – он запускает руки – искусственно теплые и такие осторожные, что Джон готов зарыдать от чувства беспомощности, – под рубашку Джона, изучая трепещущее тело и легонько пробегая пальцами над ребрами. – « _Как ты сам захочешь_ », – повторяет он слова Джона, и тот слышит, что их интонация _такая же_ как у него – хриплая, низкая. – Так ведь?  
  
Джон чувствует, как подскакивает пульс; он может притвориться на секунду, что это Дориан шепчет ему в шею, дразня Джона _его же_ голосом: « _Я знаю, тебя это заводит, Джон, когда ты слышишь себя вот таким…_ »  
  
\- Джон? – вопросительно обращается Адам, когда он не отзывается, и Джон заставляет себя открыть глаза.  
  
\- Я в норме, – грубовато говорит он, обвивая руками шею сексбота, и, притянув его к себе, утыкается лицом в плечо Адама, вдыхая пряный аромат слишком гладкой кожи. – Снимай эти тряпки.  
  
Адам хватает его за локти, разворачивая их так, что постель бьет Джона под коленями, и он неуклюже падает спиной на матрас. Его синтетическую ногу на мгновение замыкает, будто протез выражает протест, но его проклятия застревают в горле, когда он поднимает голову и видит Адама.  
  
Бот стоит в метре от края кровати, скрещенные руки сомкнуты на низе футболки и медленно стягивают ткань. Джону остается только пристально смотреть, как бронзовые мускулы открываются сантиметр за сантиметром, его глаза прослеживают идеальные линии тела бота.  
  
\- Нравится? – Адам выдыхает, кончик языка мелькает в уголке губ, когда он говорит, и Джон сглатывает сухость во рту.  
  
\- Да, – хрипло отвечает он, ему не терпится избавиться от своей одежды, но он ощущает себя слишком заторможенным, чтобы сделать это. – Да, не… неплохо.  
  
Адам бросает футболку в угол, при этом медленно прогибаясь в животе, и небрежно пропускает пальцы сквозь коротко-стриженные волосы. Они светлые, почти золотые, и Джон одновременно благодарен за это отличие и раздосадован им.  
  
Руки Адама неторопливо сползают на пояс, и он _стаскивает_ с себя эти чертовы штаны, а его лицо не покидает та самая приводящая в бешенство усмешка, пока он поднимает одну ногу, затем вторую, освобождаясь из плена обтягивающих брюк.  
  
Внимание Джона на мгновение приковывается к тому, что находится _между_ этих ног (и заметно стоит), и в мыслях проносится проблеск сомнения. Прошло слишком много времени с прошлого раза, и он _огромен_.  
  
\- Нравится то, что ты видишь? – Адам с напускной застенчивостью кладет ладони на талию, и Джон дергает головой, неровно кивая.  
  
\- Подойди, – резко зовет он, садясь и раздвигая колени так, чтобы бот мог уместиться между ними. Адам подчиняется, и Джон обхватывает дрожащими руками эти узкие бедра, подушечки больших пальцев рассеянно выводят круги на коже, пока он обдумывает поистине _большую_ задачу, стоящую перед ним.  
  
\- Ты не обязан, – обращается к нему Адам, и Джон не может сказать, то ли бот запрограммирован на подобное поведение, то ли он действительно не хочет, чтобы Джон пытался сделать это. Он чувствует, как андроид играет с короткими волосами на его затылке. Ладони Адама прижаты к коже над его воротником, теплые и уверенные, и именно эта твердость подталкивает его к окончательному решению.  
  
\- Я хочу этого, – бросает он, а после легко смыкает губы на головке члена Адама.  
  
На вкус не так плохо, как он ожидал, но определенно ощущается суше, чем он рассчитывал. Он пытается облизать ее, чтобы она легче скользила в горле, и в ответ на это хватка на затылке немного сжимается.  
  
\- Я могу производить свою собственную смазку, – информирует его Адам, его голос почти насмешливый. – В этом нет никакой необходимости, Джон.  
  
\- Заткнись, – ворчит Джон. – _Черт_ , – добавляет он, понимая, что у него никак не получится _полностью_ взять в рот _это_ , если только оно не является каким-то развращенным последним желанием.  
  
«И что теперь?» – в панике думает он, отодвигаясь и недовольно хмурясь.  
  
Адам наклоняет голову, его ладони по-прежнему отвлеченно перебирают волосы Джона.  
  
\- Ты необычный, – это звучит ровно и безэмоционально.  
  
\- Что, я для тебя слишком странный? – спрашивает Джон, беспокойно пошевелившись, когда пальцы Адама начинают возиться с его воротником.  
  
\- Мне это по душе, – с весельем в голосе убеждает его Адам. – Подними руки.  
  
Джон слушается, позволяя боту стянуть с себя футболку. В комнате отеля тепло, почти жарко, но он все равно вздрагивает, когда воздух соприкасается с вдруг обнаженной кожей. Адам издает одобряющий звук, несомненно искренний по мнению Джона, и его пульс опять ускоряется, он практически чувствует, как кровь устремляется вниз, отчего в брюках быстро становится тесно.  
  
\- Позволь мне, – говорит Адам, и Джон вовремя поднимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть, как сексбот нависает над ним, попутно упираясь ногами в постель по бокам от Джона, пока не опускается ему на колени.  
  
Он не может сдержать низкого стона, когда Адам неторопливо трется об него, держась за плечи Джона, чтобы усилить мучительное давление, медленно вращая бедрами.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я взял тебя, Джон? – непринужденно интересуется Адам, его глаза ни на секунду не отрываются от лица Джона, пока он продолжает покачиваться, а мужчина под ним откидывается на кровать и всхлипывает. – Хочешь, чтобы я удерживал тебя и брал грубо… заставил тебя забыть?  
  
\- Черт, – шипит Джон, его ладони беспомощно шарят по спине Адама, когда бот сжимает коленями его бедра и ускоряется. Блуждающая рука змеей пробирается между их телами, надавливает на его брюки и скользит вниз, вниз… – Пожалуйста…  
  
\- Или, – наклоняясь, шепчет Адам, его губы невесомо задевают ухо Джона, – ты сам хочешь меня трахнуть? – он замирает, и у Джона вырывается возглас протеста, когда он прекращает шевелиться.  
  
\- Черт возьми…  
  
\- Так как? – Адам оставляет легкий поцелуй на виске Джона, ловя каплю пота, катящуюся вниз; его язык, дразня, прослеживает ее путь. Его пальцы с откровенным намеком проделывают те же щекочущие движения на поясе Джона. Тот зажмуривается, вслушиваясь в собственное неровное дыхание и размышляя, каким же образом его вечер вылился вот в это.  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты…  
  
\- Хмм?  
  
Джон резко открывает глаза и тянет Адама к себе, к своему лицу, прижимаясь лбом к его лбу. Все, что он теперь видит, это синеву и круглые линии электронных схем в ее глубине, ярко мерцающие серебром, и его сердце снова болезненно сжимается.  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, – хриплым голосом говорит он и может поклясться, что видит, как темнеют пылающие ирисы.  
  
Адам обхватывает его поясницу, переворачивая на живот и рывками освобождая от оставшейся одежды, присоединившейся к футболке где-то на полу. Джон пытается возразить против такого обращения, но ладонь Адама спускается вниз по спине, проводя вдоль линии его позвоночника, и в этом жесте столько нежности, что Джон практически тает.  
  
Ничего удивительно, отрешенно думает он, что люди возвращаются к сексботам снова после предыдущего раза. В этом есть какое-то чувство свободы, стертые границы и непринужденное поведение мгновенно вымывают напряжение из его костей и даже гасят постоянную боль в его правой ноге, хоть и совсем чуть-чуть. Его протез приятно вибрирует, когда Адам добирается до изгиба бедра, большой палец мягко массирует место, где нога переходит в туловище, и он издает стон.  
  
\- Давай уже, – бубнит он в простыни, а затем дергается от удивления, когда Адам переворачивает его обратно, берет его рукой под левым коленом и отводит его в сторону, раскрывая. От этого его член соприкасается с животом, и он дышит с трудом, когда Адам подается ближе, проскальзывая между его ног, пальцы его свободной руки легко и плавно скользят по груди Джона.  
  
\- Хочу дотрагиваться до тебя, – бормочет Адам, но эти идеальные слова, прописанные для таких сценариев, все равно вызывают у Джона дрожь предвкушения. – Ты такой прекрасный… такой теплый, Джон, – он несильно обхватывает возбужденную плоть Джона, легкое трение кожи о кожу – худшая из пыток, и медленно проводит ладонью по всей длине, заставляя поджаться пальцы на ногах Джона.  
  
\- Адам, – рычит Джон, это имя на его языке – безвкусное и незнакомое, и все же он произносит его. Руки Адама чертовски отвлекают, его пальцы, похоже, сами по себе покрылись чем-то, что выделяет бот, и горячее скользящее движение – это слишком много, слишком быстро, он хочет _больше_ , черт возьми.  
  
\- Если ты не сделаешь _что-нибудь_ , я клянусь, у меня есть друг, который спец в разборке ботов… – конец фразы тонет в бесспорно не самом изящном стоне, когда Адам быстро раздвигает его ноги еще шире и проталкивает влажный палец внутрь Джона, почти не встретив сопротивления, отчего Джон на мгновение проклинает то, что не сделал этого раньше. Жжение есть, но оно такое _приятное_ , и Адам обращается с ним лучше, чем любой человеческий партнер до него.  
  
\- Нормально? – бодро осведомляется Адам, и вообще-то ни один мужчина не должен говорить вот так, когда разрабатывает задницу другого парня. Джон пытается расслабиться, отвлечься от этого ощущения, вжимаясь щекой в матрас и неровно дыша через нос.  
  
\- Ты не дал мне полных инструкций, Джон, – продолжает Адам. _О Боже, болтун_ , маниакально думает Джон и закусывает губу, когда Адам добавляет второй палец и скользит ими внутрь и наружу со сводящим с ума спокойствием. – Но ты, кажется, не из разговорчивых. Ничего если _я_ расскажу тебе об анализе _твоих_ предпочтений?  
  
\- Мне все равно, – ворчит Джон и проглатывает рваный стон, когда Адам пробегает большим пальцем вокруг раскрывшихся мышц, слегка надавливая кончиком и улыбаясь над изменившимся выражением лица Джона.  
  
\- Тебе нравятся мои глаза, – Адам погружает пальцы глубже и удовлетворенно смотрит, как Джон ругается, ловя воздух ртом. – Ты не перестаешь смотреть в них. Я тоже могу так смотреть на тебя, если хочешь, Джон. Ты мне нравишься. Я люблю тебя, – он подается вперед, опираясь на одну руку и целует Джона в шею. – Люблю так сильно, – выдыхает он, и Джон закрывает глаза и пытается поверить в это.  
  
Он превращается в жалкое печальное подобие себя к тому моменту, когда Адам вытаскивает пальцы, его дыхание сбивается от стона, возражающего против неожиданной пустоты, и он почти открывает глаза. Он чувствует, как руки Адама меняют его положение, прижимая его колени к груди, разводя их в стороны. Теплый воздух вдруг становится холодным, и он машинально пытается сдвинуть ноги обратно; сердце колотится о ребра.  
  
\- Все хорошо, – невнятно произносит Адам, удерживая его на месте, голубые глаза не отрываются от его собственных, и Джон, каждый раз видя их, немножко умирает. – Все хорошо, Джон, – он наклоняется ближе, вытягиваясь поверх тела Джона, и Джон душит еще один стон. – Сегодня ты можешь забыть.  
  
Джон обхватывает руками плечи Адама и вжимает лицо в гладкую кожу его горла. Она не отдает ни металлом, ни солью, и это _ничто_ как раз то, что Джону сейчас нужно.  
  
Первый толчок отдается болью, будто короной опоясывая наслаждение, но это пламя настолько поглощает его, что он не может отличить одного от другого. Легкие горят, из них выбило кислород, и он старается вернуть его, часто и тяжело вдыхая возле шеи Адама, пока бот замедляется и погружается полностью, шепча на ухо Джона слова, которых тот не различает из-за бешено бьющегося пульса.  
  
\- Быстрее, – он, вроде как, говорит это, упираясь пятками в ямки на пояснице Адама. – Еще.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Джон, – повторяет Адам, заглушая его рваный голос нежным поцелуем. Джон почти не отвечает, его рот открыт и расслаблен, боль перетекает в волну онемения, твердая плоть Адама заполняет его. Нет пульсирующего ощущения, нет обжигающего жара, но он почти рыдает от того, как ему хорошо.  
  
\- Дыши, – бормочет ему в губы Адам, поглаживая большими пальцами бедра Джона. Джон дергает головой в сторону, делая сдавленный вздох, его тело сопротивляется проникновению и внезапно резко сдается.  
  
Наслаждение настолько велико, что он едва не теряет сознание. Это удовольствие само по себе не так сильно, как решение подчиниться, пришедшее вместе с ним, облегчение, от которого сознание пустеет и наполняется белым статическим шумом, уничтожающим все рациональное, все мысли. Это то самое исступление, к которому, как он знает, он может привыкнуть слишком быстро, но это не останавливает его, и он подается навстречу и судорожно выдыхает в плечо Адама, когда бот еще больше разводит его ноги, отрывая поясницу от кровати, и толкается глубже.  
  
Ладонь соскальзывает с его бедра, оборачивается вокруг возбужденной плоти, сжимаясь и двигаясь в том же ритме, в котором Адам погружается в него, подводя его к черте. Джон чувствует привкус меди на языке, его эта кровь или Адама – он не знает.  
  
\- Джон, – едва слышно говорит ему бот, одновременно толкаясь в него, он _идеально_ близок к _идеальному_ любовнику. – Джон, ты такой прекрасный. Такой красивый. Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя…  
  
Джон с трудом поворачивает голову, начинает тереться лбом о горло Адама, пока тот не наклоняется и не целует его, смыкая зубы на нижней губе Джона, прикусывая и оттягивая ее ровно так, как ему хочется.  
  
\- Кто я? – шепчет он, и если у Джона и вырвалось другое имя, когда он вздрогнул и излился в руку бота, Адам не сказал ни слова.  
  
Он еще пару раз проводит неторопливо ладонью, пока оргазм прошивает Джона насквозь, его бедра лениво покачиваются, потом Джон низко стонет и слабо толкает его. Он чувствует, как безвольно падает обратно на кровать, влажный, разгоряченный, _бескостный_ , когда Адам аккуратно выходит из него, посылая последний глухой всплеск наслаждения по изнуренному организму.  
  
Джон смотрит на него, сонно моргая тяжелыми веками, замечая удовольствие на его лице, когда он тянется к нему, кладет холодную руку на щеку Джона, поглаживая большим пальцем уголок рта, и это вызывает у Джона ленивую полу-усмешку.  
  
\- Так лучше, – мягко произносит Адам, и его собственные губы тоже изгибаются в улыбке. – _Так_ ты выглядишь _гораздо_ лучше, Джон.  
  
\- М-м, – Джон бездумно пялится в движущийся и крутящийся перед его взглядом потолок. Комната приятно вертится вокруг него, и он знает, что он уже на полпути к тому, чтобы отключиться. То еще будет утречко, с некоторой тревогой думает он.  
  
Адам все еще перед ним, колени упираются в постель, и Джон никак не решается сказать ему прекратить _так_ перебирать его волосы.  
  
\- Сколько? – язык заплетается, Джон ловит запястье бота и восхищается технологией, благодаря которой кожа под давлением его пальцев так по-настоящему покрывается рябью.  
  
Рука, что все еще гладит его по волосам, замирает, большой палец ласкает изгиб уха Джона, отвлекая, совершенно сбивая с толку.  
  
\- Значит, Дориан?  
  
Джон измотан, обессилен, но в его груди все равно что-то слабо сжимается при этом имени. Адам еще не ответил на его вопрос, и он находит это более чем странным, но застывшая рука возобновляет прерванные действия. Он беспомощно закрывает глаза и сдается.  
  
\- Да, – вроде бы говорит он неясно, неразборчиво. – Дориан.  
  
\- Хороший, наверное, парень.  
  
\- М-м.  
  
\- Ты тоже хороший, Джон, – что-то мягко касается его лба. – Большинству и в голову не приходит.  
  
Блаженная темнота уже почти поглотила его.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Узнать мое имя.  
  
****

**◊ ◊ ◊**

****  
Когда Джон просыпается следующим утром, липкий и с настолько убийственной головной болью, что он отчаянно желает, чтобы его пистолет был при нем, Адама уже нет, и на его животе, почти приклеившись, лежит карточка. На ней номер комма, гладкая поверхность отсвечивает золотыми волосами и голубыми глазами, чей обладатель беззвучно произносит соблазнительное «Позвони мне».  
  
Он не может удержаться от смеха, когда позже обнаруживает, что с кредитного чипа не пропало ни цента.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

\- Джон? – голос у Дориана низкий, обеспокоенный, его рукав соприкасается с рукавом Джона, когда он наклоняется к нему, и Джон трет глаза, когда в другом конце полутемного бара проскальзывает расплывчатый силуэт.  
  
\- Что? – спрашивает он, отвлекая себя тем, что делает еще один глоток из стакана, который полон лишь наполовину. Но не выдерживает и снова бегло осматривается, однако проблеск золотых волос уже исчез, а может, его там и вовсе не было. – А, к черту, – не подумав, бормочет он вслух, и в этот раз Дориан намеренно толкает его локтем.  
  
\- Джон, в чем дело?  
  
\- Показалось, я видел кое-кого знакомого, – неохотно бросает он, решив, что должен избегать всей правды и в то же время держаться к ней как можно ближе. Отрицание слишком долго шло с ним под локоток, и от старых привычек трудно избавиться. – Я ошибся.  
  
\- Кто это был?  
  
Джон отмахивается от мыслей о голубых глазах, и больших руках, и карточке с номером – он еще не собрался с духом, чтобы выбросить ее.  
  
\- Никто.  
  
Вид у Дориана недовольный, но он отстраняется на своем стуле и смотрит, как Джон окончательно опустошает стакан.  
  
\- Куда ты пошел той ночью?  
  
\- Ты о чем? – Джон разыгрывает небрежность, чтобы скрыть неожиданную панику в голосе.  
  
\- На прошлой неделе ты звонил мне, – еще медленнее произносит Дориан. – Ты сказал, что все нормально, но это было не так. Что случилось?  
  
\- Эй, мы это уже проходили, – Джон тыкает в него пальцем и гордится тем, что рука почти не трясется. – Это называется нарушением личного пространства, и ты лезть в него не будешь, ясно?  
  
Дориан игнорирует это заявление.  
  
\- _Что_ произошло? Ты сам не свой с…  
  
\- Я в порядке. Я был в порядке тогда. И я в порядке сейчас, – Джон отводит взгляд и на мгновение ему кажется, что кто-то смотрит на него из толпы, кто-то высокий, с широкими плечами и… Нет, ему надо прекратить думать об этом. Тот факт, что он переспал один раз с ботом и проснулся с его «визиткой», вовсе не делает из него кого-то большего, чем просто клиента. Но Адам не взял денег, и, возможно, именно поэтому Джон неосознанно ищет его. Потому что это не то, что должен был сделать сексбот или любой другой синтетик… Это то, что сделал бы Дориан, и это причиняет ему невероятную боль.  
  
\- Джон?  
  
\- Я в по… – слова застревают в горле, когда он поворачивается и понимает, что это сказал не Дориан. – _Адам_ …  
  
И вот он стоит перед ним, облаченный в знакомую кожу, и так по-простому улыбается, пульсирующее освещение прыгает по его фигуре и волосам. Его глаза блестят, морщинки вокруг них становятся глубже, когда он расплывается в усмешке при виде ошарашенного Джона.  
  
\- Ты запомнил.  
  
\- Джон, – говорит Дориан, _очень тихо_ , но Джон не смотрит на него. _Не сейчас_.  
  
А вот Адам смотрит, и его лицо светлеет, когда он узнает его.  
  
\- Привет, ты, должно быть, Дориан.  
  
_Черт_. Джон стремится вернуть контроль над ситуацией и раскрывает рот прежде, чем мозг успевает скомандовать стоп.  
  
\- Что ты… Почему… Я думал… – карточка с номером в кармане почти обжигает. Хуже места не придумаешь: столько людей вокруг, и Дориан сидит слишком неподвижно, слишком тихо рядом с ним. Его волнение растет по мере того, как растягивается пауза, сердце колотится все быстрее, и капельки пота начинают ползти по его вискам из-за слишком-уж-теплого воздуха. – Пошли, – резко бросает он, вставая и отталкиваясь от барной стойки.  
  
\- Джон! – снова зовет его Дориан, и в этот раз Джон оборачивается. Дориан пристально смотрит на него, растерянно и вопросительно, и где-то в этой глубине растет искра осознания. Ему надо срочно уйти отсюда, до того, как это понимание вырвется на свободу, мгновенно решает Джон и хватает Адама за отворот его куртки.  
  
\- Идем, – цедит он сквозь зубы. – Вернусь через минуту, – бросает он Дориану, который определенно на это не купился, но Джон надеется – _прошу_ , молится он, – что он останется в баре.  
  
Адам радостно следует за ним, пока Джон тащит его к черному выходу, плечом едва ли не высаживает металлическую дверь и практически вышвыривает сексбота в переулок. Он узкий и темный, кирпичные стены возвышаются над ними, сужаясь вверху до полоски покрытого звездами неба, и его дыхание облачками расплывается в стылом воздухе, когда он захлопывает дверь за собой и поворачивается лицом к боту.  
  
\- Ты не позвонил, – сразу же говорит Адам, его голос звучит поразительно расстроенным. – Я ждал.  
  
Джон всплеснул руками.  
  
\- _Почему_? – требует он. – Ты не обязан ждать, это не твоя работа, ты вообще уже не должен меня помнить! Это не входит в твои обязанности.  
  
\- О, – Адам, кажется, на секунду задумывается об этом. – Ну, я помню. Я ждал. Ты был милым.  
  
\- Я и близко к этому не стою.  
  
\- Неправда, – настаивает Адам. – Как меня зовут, Джон?  
  
Джон моргает при столь резкой смене темы, он сбит с толку достаточно, чтобы ответить:  
  
\- Адам?  
  
\- Вот! – Адам победно улыбается и подходит к нему. Джон машинально отступает, застывая на месте, когда чувствует, как впечатывается спиной в холодную стену. – Ты меня помнишь, так почему я должен забыть тебя?  
  
\- Потому что… – Джон запинается, и, продолжая, он не отводит взгляда от Адама, – потому что ты _должен_ , ты, черт побери, на это запрограммирован…  
  
\- Скука, – бормочет Адам. Он уже совсем рядом, рука лежит на груди Джона, а вторая медленно скользит вниз.  
  
Джон делает глубокий вдох, но таким образом только лишь подается навстречу прикосновению Адама, бот наклоняется вперед, достаточно близко для поцелуя, если он сдвинется еще чуть-чуть.  
  
\- Ты уже поцеловал его? – шепчет Адам, и Джон судорожно сглатывает. Его ладони каким-то необъяснимым способом уже очутились на бедрах Адама, и, немного подняв их, он сжимает пальцы на его футболке. – Ты думал обо мне?  
  
\- Нет, я… – Джон снова моргает, размышляет о том, до чего же все это нелепо, но ничего не делает. Он не может пошевелиться, не когда он вжат в стену вот _так_ , но он не знает, хочет ли отстраниться, и это самое худшее. – Нет, – произносит он, и это и ложь, и не ложь. Он думает о Дориане, о его синих глазах, и иногда ему снятся руки, но он всегда просыпается до того, как ему удается увидеть, чьи они.  
  
\- Не целовал его или не думал обо мне? – он трется о его нос кончиком своего, и Джон замирает настолько неподвижно, насколько это возможно, хотя его колени вот-вот готовы капитулировать, и _проклятье_ , ему надо вернуться обратно в бар до того, как Дориан что-нибудь заподозрит. Хотя кого, Бога ради, он тут пытается обдурить; конечно, Дориан уже заподозрил…  
  
\- Ни то, ни другое, – выдыхает он, а потом мычит, удивленный и сдавшийся, когда Адам накрывает его губы своими.  
  
\- А я думал о тебе, – признается Адам, когда отодвигается спустя мгновение. Его глаза темнее в этом сумраке, и Джон душит дрожь чего-то, что он категорически отказывается принять как возбуждение. – Не знаю почему.  
  
\- К черту, – бормочет Джон, сокращая расстояние между ними, и сам целует Адама. Бот отвечает незамедлительно, вжимая Джона в стену руками и бедрами, его нога оказывается между колен Джона прежде, чем тот осознает это. Джон приоткрывает рот, и Адам нетерпеливо толкается в него языком, холодным и сухим, но гладким и соблазнительным, и Джон на несколько волшебных моментов теряет себя, его руки сжимают ткань футболки Адама в кулаках и притягивают его ближе, ближе…  
  
\- Джон, – еле слышно говорит Адам, почти не отрываясь от его губ, и сердце Джона почти останавливается, потому что говорит он голосом Дориана. Адам, наверное, внес его в свою систему в течение тех нескольких секунд в баре, и внезапно все то сопротивление, что еще осталось, рассыпается в прах. Он больше не уверен, кто в чью одежду вцепился, но Адам посасывает его язык и трется о него ногой, и Джон чувствует, как вырывается протяжный стон, зарождающийся в груди, когда рот Адама смещается вниз, и его зубы смыкаются на его шее, его рука скользит вверх, зарываясь в волосы Джона…  
  
Дверь с грохотом распахивается, и Джон едва различает это эхо, прежде чем Адама отрывают от него, и он, лишившись равновесия, отлетает к противоположной стене. Джон хлопает глазами, его сознание затуманено, он смаргивает мелькающие перед взглядом точки и подносит ладонь к горящему от поцелуя рту, когда Дориан вклинивается между ними, почти рыча на сексбота.  
  
\- Дориан, какого хрена…  
  
\- …ты творишь? – сдержанно заканчивает Дориан, но до внешнего спокойствия ему еще ой как далеко. Джон узнает агрессию, когда видит ее, и он инстинктивно тянется, чтобы схватить Дориана за локоть.  
  
\- Эй, уймись, – предупреждает он, заглядывая за плечо Дориана. – Адам, ты как? – он пытается обогнуть Дориана, но андроид выбрасывает в сторону руку, не пуская его. – Черт побери, Дориан, хватит. Он всего лишь…  
  
\- Кто он? – спрашивает Дориан, и такого тона у него Джон еще не слышал. Он вздрагивает от поднявшейся тревоги и ныряет под рукой Дориана.  
  
\- Я в порядке, – убеждает его Адам. На его скуле легкая царапина, серебристая вязкая жидкость мерцает по ее краям, но глаза блестят, и его улыбка не померкла. – Извини за это.  
  
\- Ты ничего не сделал, – Джон настороженно косится на Дориана. – Думаю, тебе стоит уйти.  
  
\- Ага, – добродушно соглашается Адам. Он наклоняется к Джону – тот не успевает отодвинуться – оставляет на его щеке последний поцелуй, который служит лишь для того, чтобы отвлечь внимание Джона, и шлепает его по ягодице. – Удачи, – его губы скользят по подбородку Джона, потом он выпрямляется и широко улыбается, а затем разворачивается и покидает переулок. Джон смотрит ему в след, все еще раскрыв рот, хотя он тут же смыкает челюсти, едва заслышав, как Дориан переступил с ноги на ногу позади него.  
  
\- Ты спал с ним? – интересуется Дориан, его голос грустнее, чем ожидает Джон. Он разворачивается к нему, опасаясь увидеть то выражение, что, как он думает, застыло на лице его напарника, однако же оно абсолютно пустое, совсем как у МХ.  
  
\- Я не собирался, – говорит Джон, понимая, что это не совсем тот ответ, который нужен Дориану. – Это просто… так вышло, – это самые ужасные оправдания из всех самых ужасных оправданий за всю историю человечества, но это все, на что он сейчас способен. Он засовывает руки в карманы и старается не выглядеть так, будто на него вот-вот рухнет весь мир.  
  
Дориан пару секунду молчит.  
  
\- Ты не будешь догонять его?  
  
Джон удивленно пялится на него.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Раз уж вы вместе, ты разве не пойдешь за ним? – произносит Дориан, его голос идеально ровный. Он может быть довольным или находиться на грани убийства – Джон не имеет ни малейшего понятия. – Но извиняться я не собираюсь, – добавляет он, и объяснений за этим не следует.  
  
Джон мотает головой до того, как Дориан замолкает.  
  
\- Нет, все не так, мы не вместе. Это был всего один раз.  
  
\- А мне так не показалось, – осторожно отмечает Дориан, и Джон чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам.   
  
\- Это не… – он запинается. – Я не ожидал, что ты вдруг возьмешь и появишься тут!  
  
\- А ты остановился бы, если б я не пришел? – Дориан изгибает брови.  
  
\- Нет. Да. Я не знаю. Боже, – Джон сердится и смущенно потирает шею. – Это вообще не твое дело, – _о нет, это все как раз **его** дело_ , предательски шепчет голосок в его голове, и Джон со злобой отмахивается от него. – Я за ним не пойду.  
  
\- Он тебе что, не нравится? – Дориан растерянно хмурится. – Ты-то ему точно нравишься, более чем, это все видят.  
  
\- Я… он нравится мне, но…  
  
\- Так в чем дело? Все из-за того, что он сексбот? – голос Дориана становится чуть холоднее, и Джон немедленно ненавидит эту перемену. – Он не человек, и поэтому ты не можешь влюбиться в кого-то вроде него?  
  
\- Нет! Нет, все не так, – он не может объяснить, он не может, слишком много всего, он теряется, раньше у него такого не было, и, несмотря на свое обычно безбашенное поведение и стремление идти напролом, сейчас он напуган до чертиков всеми теми неизвестными переменными в совершенно новом незнакомом ему уравнении.  
  
\- Так почему…  
  
\- Он _не_ ты! – возглас Джона отскакивает от кирпичных граней зданий, и Дориан немигающе смотрит на него. Джон сглатывает комок в горле и тяжело опирается на стену, подавляя желание опустить голову и отвести взгляд. – Он не _ты_ , – повторяет он снова, теперь уже _тише_. – Но я… черт, Дориан, я хотел, чтобы он был тобой, – он снова замолкает, потому что он уже сказал чересчур много и вместе с тем недостаточно. И _никогда_ не будет достаточно, потому что объяснения ему ни разу не давались легко, а слов все равно не хватит, чтобы все растолковать.  
  
Глаза Дориана все еще прикованы к нему, его взгляд нечитаем в темноте. Где-то взвизгивает сигнализация машины, и Джон вздрагивает. Он совсем забыл о мире за пределами переулка, где находятся только он и Дориан, и тишина медленно убивает его с каждой секундой.  
  
\- Джон, – этого было достаточно, чтобы вытолкнуть Джона из подавленного несчастного состояния, ну или по крайней мере вернуть его мысли обратно к смятению, в «серую зону» **[1]**. Брови Дориана все еще сдвинуты в недоумении, его голова чуть наклонена влево. – Джон, тебе придется объяснить. Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, – со стороны Дориана признать нечто подобное – это настоящий подвиг, Джон знает это, потому что Дориан ненавидит не улавливать сути чего-то чисто человеческого.  
  
\- Я не могу, – _Бог свидетель, я не могу_. – Это не то, что ты можешь просто… просто взять и объяснить. Это… это так не работает.  
  
\- Ты хотел, чтобы он был мной, – говорит Дориан. – Когда ты целовал его, ты хотел, чтобы на его месте был я.  
  
\- Неважно, – невнятно бормочет Джон, уставившись на асфальт под ногами и мечтая о том, чтобы оказаться в другом месте, где угодно, лишь бы подальше отсюда. Ему неожиданно становится любопытно, где сейчас Адам, и он на секунду чувствует… вину? Сожаление? Он не знает.  
  
\- Ты влюблен в меня?  
  
Джон втягивает носом воздух и задерживает дыхание, пока его легкие не начинают болеть.  
  
\- Джон, ты любишь меня? – в этот раз голос Дориана звучит ближе, и Джон рискует вскинуть голову. Это ошибка, быстро понимает он, но отступать уже поздно, и он опять зажат в ловушке у стены.  
  
_Эта чертова синева в его глазах_.  
  
\- Я… – Джон хрипит, в горле неожиданно пересыхает.  
  
\- Ну же, просто скажи это, – Дориан тянется к нему, его рука осторожно смыкается на его запястье. Его прикосновение легкое, неуверенное, и Джон закрывает глаза, пытаясь побороть дрожь, прошивающую его позвоночник. – Ты такой упрямый.  
  
\- А ты засранец, – Джон не отводит взгляда от пальцев Дориана, лежащих на его коже. Он медленно-медленно поворачивает ладонь, нерешительно скользя кончиками пальцев по обратной стороне запястья Дориана.  
  
\- Пошли, – уговаривает его Дориан.  
  
\- Ты мой напарник, – грубо отзывается Джон, пряча за раздражением смущение. – Я не могу… Мы не можем…  
  
Дориан отпускает его, и сердце Джона резко падает, но потом он видит, как дрожат плечи Дориана от еле сдерживаемого смеха.  
  
\- Что? – Джон звучит более угрюмо, чем ему нравится, но все же менее сердито, чем он чувствует.  
  
\- Ничего, ты тут не причем, я… Черт возьми, чувак, ты действительно нечто, – Дориан все еще ухмыляется, неверяще тряся головой. – Я просто не могу… Из всех возможных причин именно _эта_ заставила тебя проглотить язык?  
  
Джон растерянно косится на него. Для него это весомый довод и логичный к тому же, но очевидно, что они с Дорианом думают о разных вещах.  
  
\- О какой причине речь?  
  
\- Я не знаю, к примеру, то, что у меня в штанах не так пусто как у МХ? Что я робот? – выпаливает Дориан, но в его голосе скорее забава нежели обида. – Но да, еще мы напарники, – он опять сгибается пополам от хохота, и Джон чувствует себя по-настоящему идиотом.  
  
\- Да это все неважно, – говорит он трясущемуся Дориану, в голове мелькает мысль, что он должен хотя бы попытаться защитить свою крайне быстро дохнущую гордость. – Я не шучу.  
  
\- Знаю, – рука Дориана возвращается, опять хватая его за запястье. – Прости, – он все еще веселится, но в глазах застывает серьезность, когда он смотрит на Джона и спрашивает: – Могу я тебя поцеловать?  
  
Джон издает что-то, что и словом-то назвать нельзя, и это даже не ответ, но Дориан коротко кивает, будто собираясь с духом, прежде чем подается вперед. Джону приходится наклонить голову, чтобы принять поцелуй, и есть что-то до странного захватывающее в том, как свободной рукой Дориан втихую опутывает его талию, чтобы удержать на месте.  
  
Его сердце колотится, мир вокруг кружится от недостатка кислорода, и он с уверенностью может утверждать, что это – самый пугающий момент в его жизни, потому что он ну _никак_ не может быть правдой. _Дориан_ не может делать этого прямо сейчас, не может целовать Джона в темном переулке позади бара для копов, потому что это _такое клише_ , это невозможно, и, Господи, Джону этого так _мало_.  
  
Он стонет, когда Дориан притягивает его к себе, ладони пробегают по бедрам Джона, поднимаясь вверх, и пальцы сжимаются на коже его куртки, лишая любого шанса на побег. Дориан вылизывает его рот изнутри и смыкает зубы на нижней губе Джона так сильно, что тот задыхается, его глаза беспомощно закатываются, пока Дориан решительно заявляет на него свои права.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, – это все, что он способен выдавить из себя, когда Дориан наконец позволяет ему вдохнуть. Он открывает дрожащие веки, чувствуя, как Дориан прислоняется лбом к его лбу, и тонет в бесконечной синеве. – Прости.  
  
\- Ты идиот, – заявляет ему Дориан, но его взгляд мягок, и уголки его губ изгибаются в нежной улыбке. – Почему ты извиняешься?  
  
Джон целует его снова, просто так, и шире расставляет ноги, чтобы Дориан мог уместиться между его коленей. Дориан трется о него, но лишь мгновение, это давление, горячее и потрясающее, внезапно исчезает, и Джон протестующее ворчит.  
  
\- Не здесь, – произносит Дориан, но он все еще крепко держит Джона и кривит рот в извиняющей ухмылке. – Это определенно не та идеальная обстановка, которую бы мне хотелось.  
  
\- А мне совершенно побоку, – сообщает ему Джон, пользуясь этой паузой, и тянется к поясу его брюк. Пальцы Дориана перехватывают его руки, мягко останавливая.  
  
\- Ты - не парень на один раз, – у Дориана низкий голос, и Джон ощущает, как сердце выпрыгивает у него из груди и жалким комком падает где-то у ног. – Я не буду извиняться за то, что врезал Адаму.  
  
« _Удачи_ », вдруг вспоминает Джон слова бота, и усмехается.  
  
\- Почему-то я не думаю, что его это волнует.  
  
  
**[1] «** Gray zone **» или «** grey zone **» – понятие, означающее, что ответ неточен, а человек не уверен в своем мнении, он не может ни согласиться, ни принять какой-то вариант ответа как единственно правильный.**  
  
  
****

**◊ ◊ ◊**

****  
**_Два месяца спустя…_**  
  
Однажды вечером Джон замечает золотистую макушку дальше по улице и замирает, рука лежит на ручке двери автомобиля. Голубые глаза блестят, подмигивают, и бедра, обтянутые черной кожей, скрываются за углом.  
  
На его губах все еще играет призрачная улыбка, когда он садится в машину, и Дориан вопросительно смотрит на него.  
  
\- Ты чего?  
  
\- Показалось, я видел кое-кого знакомого, – небрежно отвечает он, поворачивая ключ зажигания. Дориан ничего не говорит, но наклоняется к нему и оставляет поцелуй на линии челюсти, а потом опять устраивается на своем сидении.  
  
\- Вперед, – с серьезным видом говорит он, но уголки его губ дергаются, и Джон издает сдавленный смешок.  
  
Они уезжают в ночь _вместе_.  
  
  
****

**Fin.**

 

 


End file.
